


Save Room

by FallLover



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Sort of Somnophilia, basically just a one off branch from canon before they go right back to the story, referenced Sebastian/Joseph in the background, references to alcoholism, references to drug abuse, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallLover/pseuds/FallLover
Summary: During their latest confrontation, Ruvik forces his way into Sebastian's room.
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Save Room

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea was that I wanted to do a story with these two and couldn’t figure out how without involving Leslie, which I didn’t want to do. Unfortunately while sticking to canon as much as possible and not making this a lot longer than I’m willing to put into it, only a few ideas came to light, and this was the best of them.

Sebastian could hear it – that familiar "Clair de Lune" – in the corner of his mind as he backed away from Ruvik down another nightmarish vaguely hospital-esque corridor who knows where for what felt like the thousand confrontation.

Ruvik wasn’t bothered by the bullets this time.

Sebastian could feel the tug of the music in his very soul. Somewhere in the corridor behind and to his right. He could get there easily.

Ruvik stopped advancing and just… _watched_ him. As usual. The man looked almost more intimidating when he _wasn’t_ moving.

Sebastian still held his revolver up to the guy’s face. It was instinct. It was all he had.

So, they just… stared, as the walls occasionally oozed blood and bodily detritus around them.

“Your room,” Ruvik finally said, “What’s it like?”

“…My what?” Sebastian replied.

“Your room,” Ruvik asked, smiling lightly, bringing more focus to his facial scarring. “The place you go where I can’t follow. Your… safe room, I suppose. It’s the little corner of your mind that’s mostly safe from STEM. I saw it as a sort of… stepping stone into this place: a boundary between the real world and this one, which is why I think it’s so protected. And it’s why, once I can get there, it’s over.”

Sebastian grimaced. “Why do you care what it looks like? Does knowing that make it easier to breach?” He’d wondered what the room and Tatiana were for. Why they were there. He certainly didn’t make up dreams like that. He always said he had limited imagination.

Myra always said he was too hard on himself.

He didn’t want to think about Myra right now.

“Call it professional curiosity,” Ruvik replied. “It’s always different for everyone. Well… in small ways. Most people see it as a hospital quarter of some kind. The world I’ve created here almost always affects it that much.”

Sebastian didn’t say a thing, not trusting whatever this was. He took a step back, though.

“Isn’t all this exhausting for you?” Ruvik suddenly asked. “Don’t you want to just go there and relax?”

“I’m ready to take you on any day,” Sebastian replied. He ignored a sudden wave of tiredness, and blinked his eyes open, keeping his gaze on Ruvik, his hold on his revolver steady.

“I’m sure you could,” Ruvik replied. Then he teleported a few feet towards Sebastian slightly. No, he… Ruvik walked. Sebastian was _sure_ he was walking.

Sebastian shook his head under a wave of vertigo. When he opened his eyes, Ruvik was practically right next to him.

Sebastian stumbled backward, towards where he knew the mirror leading to his room waited, but paused. He couldn’t go in there. If Ruvik was telling the truth – not that Sebastian trusted him for even a second – leading Ruvik there would be the end.

Ruvik smiled. “You look rather tired, Detective Castellanos. I think you should lay down.”

“Fuck off,” Sebastian said, stumbling back again. It was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. He had to get away from Ruvik, that’s all that mattered. If he could get to his room before…

He stumbled back, heading for the music. It was getting louder. He heard the familiar cracking noise as he got close to the glass, and felt a swooping sensation in his gut.

As the dark surrounded him, he heard a soft chuckle.

When Sebastian opened his eyes again, he was in the familiar largely empty cell, with the small lamp on the desk. He lay on the cot again, his revolver back in its holster.

“Frugal, but expected, I supposed, all considering.”

Sebastian looked up from the bed to see Ruvik standing in the middle of the room, looking around, his back to Sebastian.

Sebastian felt a burst of cold through his veins. “You—!”

“You are not supposed to be here,” Tatiana said in her carefully emotionless voice as she walked by the door, meeting Ruvik’s eyes. She never really smiled around Sebastian, but the look she had now was _definitely_ a glare, and Sebastian was glad it wasn’t directed at _him_.

He always did wonder where the bloodstains on her nurse’s uniform came from.

“I go where I please,” Ruvik replied. He waved his hand and the door was quickly coated in the familiar blood and flesh he often blocked doors with, until Sebastian couldn’t even see a door.

Ruvik turned to him and smiled gleefully. “I can’t stay here for long, unfortunately. Our minds aren’t that compatible. But I think we can make the most of it.”

Sebastian tried to get up, to reach for his gun, but he felt too sluggish. Even lifting his hand was an effort.

“You’re still not looking very well, Detective,” Ruvik said as he walked over to the bed. “You know, I was almost a doctor. Maybe I can help.”

“You experimented on people for _fun_ ,” Sebastian gritted out. “That doesn’t make you a goddamn doctor.”

“True,” Ruvik said, “But I didn’t exactly get fine role models, now did I?” He actually pulled himself onto the cot with Sebastian, and pushed his way between the other man’s legs.

“The fuck are you doing?” Sebastian grated out. He froze when he realized Ruvik was reaching for his belt.

“I imagine you’re familiar with the idea. You’ve had a child.”

“…Fuck _off_.” Sebastian had to get away. But damn it, whatever Ruvik was doing was keeping him nearly frozen in place.

“And I know about your little on again, off again thing with Joseph. Cute.”

“…Fuck you.” Sebastian flushed ever so slightly. This place just kept being nightmarish in new ways.

Ruvik laughed. “That is the point, isn’t it?” He undid Sebastian’s belt, then his pants, all while Sebastian could barely move to see him properly. Ruvik wasn’t gentle in tugging Sebastian’s pants off, exposing Sebastian’s legs to the weirdly warm air of the room.

Sebastian abruptly felt more drowsy, and sagged back even more. When he came to next, he briefly couldn’t remember where he was.

Then he felt fingers at his ass, and everything came back.

“So tight,” Ruvik said, oddly gentle in his movements as rubbed three fingers around Sebastian’s hole. “I’m going to have such fun with you.”

Somehow, Sebastian had already lost his underwear, even though Ruvik seemed to not pay any attention to his flaccid cock. 

Ruvik’s fingers felt dry and harsh. His free hand occasionally drifted over the fabric of Sebastian's shirt, sending goose bumps along Sebastian's skin.

“Stop…” Sebastian said, trying to roll off the bed, something. But he _still_ couldn’t _move._

"You crave this kind of thing, though," Ruvik said. "Giving yourself over to nothingness. Leaving the pain behind."

"I don't just... get someone to fuck me to death."

Ruvik chuckled. “I told you, you’re mine to do with what I will,” Ruvik said, switching to four fingers, drinking in every pained exhale Sebastian made. Every twitch of his legs. “They don’t usually send me pretty ones. I want to have _fun_.”

Sebastian groaned around the burn.

Now Ruvik _did_ lightly brush Sebastian's cock with his free hand, making Sebastian shudder. Feather-light touches that didn't really do much other than remind Sebastian who was in control. “You’ve been in _my_ head, after all. Saw my memories, my life. Seen what it’s like to walk in my skin. I feel like it’s only fair I have the opportunity to return the favor.” Ruvik thrust his fingers into Sebastian's hole _hard._

Sebastian moaned softly.

When Ruvik replaced his fingers with his cock, it was almost a relief, despite Ruvik’s size, even as Ruvik set a brutal pace, forcing his way in, now.

Sebastian could barely feel it. Barely hear any of the nonsense Ruvik was still spouting. It was just vague pain as he tried to stay awake.

He wondered if it _was_ better to just give into oblivion.

But he’d learned to ignore that call, every time he didn’t take another drink, didn’t take another smoke break. Oblivion was an easy distraction, and he had a job to do. Ending this case would let him go back to hunting down what happened to Myra. What happened to Lily.

Although what he hoped to accomplish like this, immobile and being raped by a monster, he had no idea.

“Do you think you really loved any of them?” Ruvik asked, thrusting in even harder, grinding his fingers into Sebastian’s hips. “Your first girlfriend in high school? Your two boyfriends in college? Myra? Joseph?”

“Fuck...” Sebastian could only grunt. He loved Myra. He’d cared for all his partners, and he still loved Myra, wherever she was.

Joseph was complicated, and he dealt with that like he dealt with most things his life: ignored it.

“Like you even know what love is,” Sebastian said, making another pained grunt.

“I love my sister,” Ruvik said, somehow going even faster and harder.

 _What is it with the fuckers here loving the sound of their own voices so much?_ Sebastian wondered.

“But she’s the only one,” Ruvik said. “Maybe I loved my parents, once, before, but… Still. When I saw you appear I thought... damn. He looks fun. I want to destroy him. But in every way possible, you know?”

“Fucking _prick_.”

Ruvik laughed. “I mean... you’re not wrong.” He leaned in during a pause. “Every moment you’re here, is another where I’m burning my way inside you, permanently. I’ll never leave you, now, Detective. I’ll always be here. _Waiting_ for you.”

“I’m going to _kill_ you.” The rage was easy to fall into. A good distraction from everything else. It let him focus, anyway.

Ruvik shuddered. “Promises, promises…” Ruvik pushed Sebastian’s legs up towards his torso, then leaned down, close.

Sebastian barely managed to slightly turn his head away. He could still smell Ruvik’s disgusting, corpse-like breath.

“You’ll _always_ be mine, now, Detective. There is no escape.”

“You better hope I don’t get to the end of this place,” Sebastian said, even as Ruvik grunted and leaned his scarred face down on Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian grimaced at the feeling of Ruvik coming.

“Oh, Detective, I look _forward_ to it.”


End file.
